College Is Worse
by YaoiLove101
Summary: This is a sequel to my story, School Isn't All Bad! Demyx goes off to college in Tokyo, and that means that he has to be separated from Xigbar. Rating may go up. Warnings: Teacher x student romance and YAOI!
1. Goodbye

KH – KH

A week before school started, Demyx was in his room, packing up his things for his trip to college. He was going to college in Tokyo which was a couple hours away so he was going to be living in an apartment there with Axel and Roxas, who were also going to that college.

After he packed up the last of his bags into his car, he shut the trunk and turned to his parents. "Well… I'm off. I'm going to go to Xigbar's house to say goodbye to him, and then, I'll leave."

Demyx's mom sniffed, holding back tears. "This day came too fast."

"Mom… don't cry, please?" Demyx asked, "It's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll be back for summer break and holidays."

"I know." His mom said and gave him a hug. "Give us a call as soon as you get there, okay?"

"I will, I promise." Demyx said and broke the hug. "I love you guys." He said as he got into his car and drove off to Xigbar's house.

When Demyx got to Xigbar's house, Xigbar was waiting for him on the porch. Demyx got out of his car and ran up to him, "Xiggy!"

Xigbar looked up at the sound of Demyx's voice and smiled, "Hey Demyx!"

"Well, today is the big day, Xiggy! I'm moving to Tokyo!"

Xigbar's smile fell off his face, being replaced by a sad look. "But… classes don't start for another week."

"I know, but I want to get situated into the apartment before then."

"Oh…" Xigbar said, looking away.

"What's the matter?"

"…I don't want you to leave."

"Xiggy…" Demyx sighed, sitting down next to him on the porch and giving him a hug. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Why can't you just go to college here? There is a great college only about twenty minutes away."

"Because I got accepted to the college in Tokyo, and that's where I'm going."

"Well… can I at least take you out to dinner tonight?"

"What? But… I have to go."

"Classes don't start for another week! You'll have time to get situated! …I just want to spend one more night with you."

Demyx sighed, "Alright, but I have to leave in the morning."

A little bit later, Xigbar and Demyx went out to dinner and Demyx laughed when he realized exactly where Xigbar had taken him. "Hey! This is the same pizza place you took me to for that 'congratulations' dinner when I was a freshman!"

"Yeah…" Xigbar said, "I thought I'd take you somewhere that means a lot to the both of us."

"Xigbar, you're so sweet." Demyx said, giving Xigbar a hug.

After they got inside and ordered, Demyx got a text message from his mom, saying, _'Are you in Tokyo yet?'_ He texted back, _'No, I'm still with Xigbar. He wanted me to stay with him for one more night before I left.'_

A minute later, his phone went off and he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hi. It's me." His mom said, "I just wanted to remind you to call me when you get there tomorrow."

"I will, mom. Don't worry."

"Alright then, bye. Oh! One more thing! If you and Xigbar do end up doing it tonight before you go, then make sure that he wears a condom!"

"Mom!" Demyx said, his face flushing red.

His mom giggled, "Bye!" She said and hung up.

"What was that about?" Xigbar asked.

"Nothing."

"You can't blush like that and then say that it was nothing."

"…My mom said that if we do anything tonight, then she wants you to wear a condom."

"Oh!" Xigbar said, flushing a bit himself.

Later that night after Demyx went back to Xigbar's house. The two of them were sitting on the couch, watching TV when Xigbar started planting kisses down Demyx's neck.

"…Xigbar? What are you doing?"

"I've been thinking… can't we make love just one more time before you leave tomorrow?"

"What? But… then I'll just miss you more."

"Demyx… please." Xigbar nearly pleaded.

Demyx sighed, _'I know that I'm going to regret this later…'_ He thought, but nodded and Xigbar kissed him with a fiery, yet sweet, passion. (…Don't know where that line came from, but I love it!)

A little bit later, Xigbar and Demyx were lying on the couch, a quilted blanket covering them while their clothes lay on the floor.

Xigbar sighed and gently kissed Demyx's neck. "I love you, Demyx. You know that, right?"

"Of course, and I love you too."

"Promise me that you won't find someone else in Tokyo?"

"I promise… as long as you promise to not find anyone else here."

"Promise." Xigbar whispered and kissed Demyx lightly before the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Demyx and Xigbar said their final goodbyes before Demyx drove off. Xigbar stood there on his porch until Demyx was far out of sight before heading back into his house and closing the door. "Goodbye…" He whispered to himself, a tear rolling down his face.

A couple hours later, Demyx finally made it to his apartment in Tokyo and noticed that Axel and Roxas were already there. _'They probably showed up yesterday…'_ He thought and went inside.

"Hey Demyx, there you are!" Roxas greeted, "Axel and I were up until midnight last night waiting for you."

"Sorry… I ended up spending the night over Xigbar's house."

"Oh? Well that's alright! You're here now, so why don't we help you with your stuff?" Roxas offered and the three of them started taking Demyx's stuff from out of his car and into his room. (Their apartment has two bedrooms; one is Demyx's, and the other is Axel and Roxas'.)

That night after all of Demyx's stuff had been put away and somewhat organized. The three of them were in the living room, eating some pizza (Axel's idea) and watching TV.

Axel leaned over and whispered something into Roxas' ear. Roxas laughed and replied, "You really are a pervert sometimes, Axel, but… I love you anyway."

"I love you too, Roxas." Axel said.

Demyx's eyes filled with tears before he ran into his room, crying.

"…Oops." Roxas said, feeling guilty.

KH – KH

I'll be honest with you all… I nearly started crying during a couple parts of this chapter! I know this chapter is short, but they'll get longer… I hope. Anywho… tell me what you think!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	2. New Professor

KH – KH

A couple weeks had gone by since Demyx had left for Tokyo and classes had started a week before, but Xigbar hadn't gone to work once.

Xemnas and Saïx were worried about Xigbar, so they went to his house, and to their surprise, the door was unlocked. They went in and saw him lying on the couch, one arm over his eyes, and the other across his chest.

"Xigbar?" Xemnas asked, walking up to them. "You awake?"

"Hmm…" Xigbar said in reply.

Saïx sighed, "Xigbar, why haven't you been at school? Classes started a week ago!"

"Yeah." Xemnas said, "I don't want to fire you, Xigbar, but if this keeps up, then I'll have to."

"Go ahead and fire me then… I don't care."

Xemnas sighed, "Listen… I'll do you a favor since you're my friend. I'll give you some paid leave time, but it has a time limit. Although, I'm not sure that giving you paid leave with the excuse of heartache would be a good enough reason."

"Just fire me. It'll be easier."

"Listen, Xigbar… I know that you're depressed because Demyx is gone," (He and Saïx found out about their relationship during Demyx's sophomore year.) "But you cannot just stop working."

"Why not? You'd feel the same way I do right now if Saïx were to suddenly leave."

Saïx then sighed and took out a newspaper. "I was going to save this as a last resort, but… we're there." He said and handed Xigbar the newspaper.

Xigbar took it and asked, "What's this?"

"Look in the job listings."

"Why? He already has a job." Xemnas said, but Xigbar looked and when he saw one ad in particular, his eyes widened.

"They have a job opening as a math professor at the same college in Tokyo where Demyx is!"

"Exactly. Maybe you could try out for that job, and if you get it, you'll be able to be close to Demyx again."

"Saïx… you are a genius!" Xigbar cried as he sprung off the couch and ran to get a couple things.

"Wait! You're going to Tokyo now?" Xemnas asked.

"Yeah! The longer I wait, the more likely someone else will get the job!" Xigbar said and took his house key off his chain and tossed it at them. "When you guys feel like leaving, lock up on your way out, okay?" He said and ran out.

Xemnas looked at the house key in his hand, and then looked around the apartment before his eyes landed on Saïx and he smirked. "Hey Saïx?"

"Yeah?"

"We're alone… in a friend's apartment."

"…You thinking what I'm thinking?" Saïx asked with an equally evil smirk.

"Oh yeah." Xemnas said and tackled Saïx to the couch and they started making out. (I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself! Lolz!)

A couple hours (and changing a flat tire) later, Xigbar was finally in Tokyo and he drove to the college. He went up to the desk in the main building and asked for an application. He then sat on one of the couches and filled it out before he gave it back to the woman at the desk.

The woman then got up from the desk and went into the dean's office. A moment later, she came back out and motioned for Xigbar to go there, so he did.

When he went into the room, the woman closed the door and Xigbar saw the dean. The dean was a sitting at his desk, looking at Xigbar's résumé and application. The dean had long, blonde hair and piercing red eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat and a red scarf. (A cookie to anyone who can guess who it is! Lolz!)

Also in the office was a girl who looked like she was a student there, and she was sorting through the files in the office. The girl had short silver hair and bluish green eyes; Xigbar thought she looked like a tomboy, and probably had the attitude of one too.

"Ah, Mr. Shizuoka, please… sit down." The dean said, and Xigbar sat down in one of the chairs. "You have a… very interesting résumé. It says here that you taught math at Asuka Senior High School for ten years. Tell me… what was your reason for leaving?"

"Well... technically, I still work there, but I thought that I'd leave the high school scene, and move up to the college scene, if you know what I mean."

"Hm…" The dean said, sounding not too impressed. "What kind of math do you teach?"

"Algebra, geometry, calculus, and I've even taught some math to physics students."

"Hm… impressive."

_'You don't sound impressed…'_ Xigbar thought.

"You said that you still work at Asuka Senior High School… so, you don't live around here."

"Well… no, but if I get the job, I'll move here." Xigbar said, and figured that he'd just resort to begging now. "Please… I really want this job. I promise, I'll be the best math professor you've ever had!"

"…Melody, what do you think?" The dean asked the girl in the room.

"Her? No offense, but isn't she just a student?"

"Yes, I am." The girl answered, "But be that as it may, I am also the dean's assistant. I say you can hire him, I've got a good feeling about this one. Besides, all the other students are saying that they really don't like that substitute… and neither do I."

"Well then, I guess that settles that." The dean said and he stood up, holding out his hand. "Congratulations, Mr. Shizuoka, you got the job."

"Really?" Xigbar said happily as he got from his seat and started shaking the dean's hand. "Oh! Thank you, thank you! I promise you will not regret this!"

"I'm sure I won't. Now… about your living arrangements… where are you planning on staying?"

"Um… well…"

"I see that you don't have a clue. I'll do you a favor, my brother owns an apartment complex in town. I won't lie, it's not the fanciest place in the world, but it's livable. Maybe I could see if there is an apartment there you could rent."

"Really? Thank you! I better go back to my old place and start packing my stuff then!"

"Alright." The dean said with a nod and once Xigbar left, he picked up the phone and dialed his brother's number.

"Is it that same apartment complex you're letting my friends stay in?" Melody asked, and the dean nodded. "Huh… a professor and three college students living in the same apartment complex. That should be interesting!"

A couple more hours later, Xigbar made it back to his old apartment, and noticed that the door was still unlocked. "What the…? Did those two forget to lock up?" He asked and went inside, only to find said "two" sleeping on the couch, both shirtless. "Oh my God!" Xigbar cried, and that woke them up.

"Xigbar!" Saïx said and got up quickly, putting his shirt back on. "You're back!"

"Yeah, and I see you two have made yourselves quite comfortable."

Xemnas cleared his throat and put his shirt back on too, "So, um… how did it go?"

"Good. I got the job!"

"Really? So… I guess you'll be moving to Tokyo?"

"Yep!"

"In that case, can we move in here?" Saïx asked, "We've been looking for a place to move in together!"

"Sure! You'll have to fill out the paperwork and give it to the main office, but go ahead! Take it!"

"Awesome!"

"Since you guys are so eager to move in, why don't you two help me move out?"

"Sure! Wait… what?" Saïx asked.

The next day, around 11:30, Demyx was heading to his math class with Roxas, Axel, and Melody.

"I hope we don't have that bitch of a substitute again!" Axel said, "I can't stand another class with her!"

"Don't worry." Melody said, "The new professor is starting today! I was there yesterday when he was hired!"

"Who is he?" Roxas asked.

"That's a surprise!" Melody said and they got into the classroom and sat down in their seats.

"As long as he's better than that witch, Ms. Hill (AKA Larxene)." Demyx said.

"Hello class." Xigbar said as he walked through the door, "I am your new professor, Mr. Shizuoka, and welcome to the new and improved Algebra II class!"

Axel's, Roxas', and Demyx's jaws all dropped at the same time.

KH – KH

Hehe! I was picturing Axel, Roxas, and Demyx as cartoons, and all I could picture was their eyes bugged out and their jaws dropping to the desks all at the same time! Funny image! Lolz!

Anywho… chapter two is done, and chapter three is soon to come! Also… I want to say sorry that it took so long to update. I lost my computer while it was being repaired, but I got it back, and it's better than ever!

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


	3. First Week

KH – KH

After class was over, Demyx followed Xigbar to his office, "Xiggy…?"

"Hey Demyx! Happy to see me?"

Demyx smiled brightly, "You bet I am!" He ran over and gave Xigbar a big hug. "I missed you so much! I was so close to just dropping out and moving back home!"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't, because I don't have a place to move back to there."

"You don't?"

Xigbar shook his head, "Xemnas and Saïx took my apartment. I even gave them my couch; I didn't want to sit on it anymore after what I saw."

"The couch we made love on before I left?" Demyx whispered, just in case anyone was close enough to hear.

"Yeah, but… let's let that be our little secret. Besides, they don't call it a 'love seat' for nothing."

Demyx laughed and hugged Xigbar tighter, "I really missed you!"

"I missed you too, Demyx!"

"I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Me too! Say, when's your next class?"

Demyx looked at his watch and replied, "An hour and a half."

"How about I treat you to lunch?"

"Okay!" Demyx agreed, so they went to the café and got something to eat before choosing a table to sit down at and started talking. "So… how did you get the job here?"

"You can thank Saïx for that actually." Xigbar said, "Xemnas and Saïx went to my apartment to check up on me since I hadn't been going to work, and Saïx showed me the job listings in the newspaper. So, I rushed here to Tokyo as fast as I could and immediately got an interview with the dean."

"Wow! Lucky break!"

"Tell me about it! So anyway, what have you been up to, Dem?"

"Getting used to my classes and new life, missing you…"

"Well, you don't have to miss me anymore."

Demyx smiled, brightly, "I know! So, where are you living now? You can't be commuting."

"No, and I wouldn't want to. That would be a real pain in the ass!" Xigbar joked. "The dean got me an apartment in the complex that his brother apparently owns."

"Really? Axel, Roxas, and I are living in that same apartment complex!"

"No fooling?"

"Yeah! Our friend, Melody, is the dean's assistant! She's the one who hooked us up!"

"Awesome!"

"Um… excuse me, Professor?" Someone asked, and Xigbar turned to see a girl standing there who was in his class. "I just wanted to say that you did a great job in front of the class on your first day!"

"Oh? Thank you. It's not my first day teaching; it's just my first day teaching a college class, I used to just teach high school classes."

"Well, still… good job. I'm really looking forward to more of your classes." She said with a blush. "I'll see you later." She said with a shy wave as she walked off.

"Was she just trying to flirt with you?" Demyx asked after about a minute or so.

"I think so…" Xigbar said and heard Demyx let out a jealous 'he's mine' growl. He laughed, "No need to be jealous, Demyx. Just remember, you're the only one for me." He whispered so no one could hear him say that.

"Yeah, I know. Same goes for me, Xiggy." Demyx whispered back.

A few days later (because not much happened the first few days), Xigbar was walking across campus when he noticed two familiar faces. "Xemnas? Saïx?" He asked as he walked over to them.

"Yeah, hey Xigbar." Xemnas greeted.

"What you two doing here? Don't tell me you guys wanted to become professors here too."

"No. We just thought we'd stop by and see how well you're adjusting to your new life as a math _professor_."

Xigbar laughed, "It's awesome, and what makes it even better is that Demyx is in one of my classes, and we live in the same apartment complex! Can you believe my luck?"

"Yeah, you are pretty lucky, and you seem really happy."

"Oh, I am!"

"Mr. Shizuoka!" The dean called as he walked over, "I just wanted to inform you that there will be a faculty meeting in the library in two hours."

"Oh, okay."

"Ansem?" Xemnas asked. (If any of you guessed Ansem the Wise was the dean of the college, you got it right, and you get a cookie!)

"Oh, hi Xemnas."

"You two know each other?" Saïx asked.

"We were college roommates." Xemnas answered, "What are you doing here?" He asked Ansem.

"I'm the dean of this college."

"What?" Xemnas yelled, "You've got to be fucking kidding me! How in the hell did you become the dean of a major college while I got stuck being the principal of a second–rate high school?"

Ansem shrugged, "Just the way it happened, I guess."

"Whatever."

Ansem just shook his head. "Yes, well… perhaps I'll see you later." He said and walked away.

That night, Xigbar had brought Xemnas and Saïx to his apartment and they were in the living room, talking. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hold on." Xigbar said and went to the door and opened it. "Oh! Hi Demyx!"

"Hey!" Demyx greeted back, holding a present that was in the shape of a heart. "Um… listen, I was thinking that it was rude of me to not get you a housewarming gift when you moved in, so… I got you something!" He said as he held out the present.

"Oh, Demyx, you didn't have to get me anything." Xigbar said with a chuckle, but took the present anyway. "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure!" Demyx said and walked inside, seeing Xemnas and Saïx there. "Oh, hey guys! I didn't know you were here."

"We came to see how Xigbar is adjusting to his new life, and from the look of it, he seems to be adjusting well." Saïx said.

"Yeah!"

Xigbar sat down on the chair and pulled Demyx onto his lap. "So what's the present?"

Demyx laughed, "Open it and find out, Xiggy!"

Xigbar smiled and unwrapped the paper from the gift and saw that it was a picture of him and Demyx inside a heart shaped frame. "Hey! I remember when this was taken!"

FLASHBACK!

_It was the summer after Demyx's freshman year and Xigbar had taken him, along with Axel and Roxas, to the beach. Demyx was sitting on his lap and they were on the shore line with the water reaching their feet._

_ "I got to say, Xiggy, that past school year had to be the strangest one I've ever had!"_

_ Xigbar laughed, "It was the strangest one I've ever had too," He said and whispered in Demyx's ear. "But you know what?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "I wouldn't have traded a moment of it for anything in the universe!"_

_ "What about when you got beaten and ended up in the hospital?"_

_ "Wouldn't even trade that time." Xigbar said and wrapped his arms around Demyx and pulled him closer. "I'm really glad I decided to become a teacher, because it led me right to you!"_

_ Demyx giggled, "You're a real sap when you want to be, you know that? But that's just one of the many reasons why I love you; you're just you!"_

_ "Hey guys!" Axel called and held up a camera. "Say cheese!"_

_ Demyx and Xigbar had just enough time give each other a hug and smile at the camera before the flash went off._

END FLASHBACK!

"Yeah, back when I was still in high school!" Demyx said.

"You miss being in high school?" Xigbar asked.

"A little, but as long as I have you, Xiggy, I'm happy either way!"

Later that night, Demyx and Xigbar were cuddled up on Xigbar's bed while Xemnas and Saïx had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Unlike before Demyx had moved when Xigbar had made the first move, Demyx was the one who was the first to do something as he started kissing Xigbar's neck.

"Xiggy…" Demyx purred, "Do you think that maybe you and I could have a little fun tonight? After all, we haven't done anything besides kissing since I moved."

Xigbar chuckled and rolled them over so that he was on top, "Well, I guess we could." He said, teasingly and leaned down, giving Demyx a passionate kiss.

KH – KH

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update, but I couldn't think of any ideas what–so–ever for the longest time! Then, this morning, I spent a whole two hours looking at Xigbar/Demyx pictures on deviantart, and I suddenly felt inspired! So, a big thanks to all of you who do (or know someone who does) put up XigDem pictures on deviantart! :P

_**NICE REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**_ …Not nice reviews make me emo.


End file.
